


Rings

by permedbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permedbbh/pseuds/permedbbh
Summary: Baekhyun was sad-mad.Chanyeol was there to hug the pain away.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 17





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me, permedbbh. I wanted some break from the Filo SNS AU that I am currently writing that's why I had made this short story. 1200+ words, to be exact. It's a celebration, too for the crumbs we, chanbaekists had, yesterday. :)
> 
> I am @baekandbrew on Twitter and my writing account is @forfireandlight. I write mostly Filo SNS AUs and short drabbles. When I want to break the monotony, I prompt, too. :)
> 
> This is un-betaed. If you see grammar and spelling mistakes, please. Let it go. Hehe :)
> 
> This is for chanbaek, always. <3

“Thank you, good bye!” Chanyeol and the other three waved to the camera as they finished their VCR for today. When their director and the other staff told them that they would review it and see if it was already done and ready for edition, Jongin and Sehun yelped and went with them while he was pinned on his seat, staring at the floor, as he felt Baekhyun leave from the set.

Sehun looked back at him. “Hyung, you’re not coming? They be reviewing the VCR.”

Chanyeol let out a big sigh and frowned. “No, I’m gonna talk to your other hyung.”

“Not yet okay?” He shook his head and looked down. His eyes caught the ring on his forefinger, their new ring. He played with it and finally stood up. “Tell the staff something, just distract them. I am going to talk to Baekhyun at the dressing room.” Sehun mouthed okay and held out his thumb at him. Chanyeol then dashed to follow the smaller man.

\--

“Baek..”

Baekhyun visibly flinched when he called out his name. He stopped browsing from his phone for a second but he didn’t look at him. Chanyeol locked the door. He called his name again, he was now walking towards Baekhyun. Again, the latter didn’t respond and just continued doing something on his phone.

Chanyeol knelt beside the smaller, looking at his face. If one would come closer, the last months’ lack of sleep and exhaustion was evident in his eyes but they were now covered with makeup. Nevertheless, his skin was perfect and it took Chanyeol’s self-control not to kiss those soft-looking lips for they were too inviting. Chanyeol just looked at him, the love of his life, not saying anything. He was busy adoring him when Baekhyun suddenly side-eyed him, his brows raised. “What?”

The taller one smiled and stood up. He took Baekhyun’s hand and sat on the dresser table. Baekhyun just let him play his thumb at the back of his palm. Chanyeol knew the gesture calmed him.

“Nothing.”

“Chanyeol, it’s not nothing, alright? I wanted the management to defend you! I wanted them to stop telling you what you should do! You don’t deserve it!” Baekhyun now looked at him, his eyes still full of disgust towards their entertainment company.

“Still, you shouldn’t have raised your voice towards Old Man.”

“I am his favourite. I don’t care about him.” With that statement, Chanyeol scoffed amusingly. Baekhyun was not someone who would brag about that, no, never. He knew him. But when he finally does, it meant something. Baekhyun was angry and frustrated and he could see it in him.

Baekhyun then realized what he said and softened. “I mean.. how could he do that to you.. how could he.. not care?” Baekhyun’s fingers tightened around his own. He connected their hands, and squeezed them. “You are everyone’s favourite.. it was a rumor, Chanyeol.. how could he..” Baekhyun hiccupped, and Chanyeol was quick to embrace him. Baekhyun was crying now, it made Chanyeol sad. Seeing Baekhyun cry would always, always break his heart. 

“Shhhh.. baby..” he whispered.

“I miss you..” Baekhyun said in between sobs, his honey voice muffled in his chest. “I miss our interactions online in your public account. I miss your Youtube videos with your staff. I miss user real_pcy.”

Chanyeol closed his eyes. The pain was too evident on his voice, it was affecting him. Chanyeol stopped caring a long time ago, he was just now following orders from their company. Stop interacting with your fans on IG, they said. He followed. Stop uploading videos on your Youtube channel, they said. He followed again. This would silence the rumors, they insisted. We would be quiet about it, they said. He nodded and followed. It hurt his members, his staff at Studio NNG, and his family. It hurt him so fucking bad. But they couldn’t do anything. Junmyeon was still inside camp, the rest of them could not take any action for now. 

But what broke Chanyeol was how Baekhyun took the news. That day that the rumor broke, after meeting with Old Man and his members, he and Baekhyun stayed in their apartment for the whole day, the latter on his lap, crying on his shoulder while he kept on caressing his back, saying that everything will be okay. Baekhyun was sad-mad and frustrated and when he grew tired crying, he slept on his arms, Chanyeol ended up tucking him in their bed. He was awakened by that, caught Chanyeol by his wrist and asked him not to go. They held hands until he slept in, too.

“Everything will be okay soon, love. It’s near, alright? And, you know that I’m always okay as long we’re together. You know that, right?” Chanyeol told him. The smaller had stopped crying and he felt him nod slightly. He then pulled away and put his palm on his left chest, feeling his heartbeat. Traces of tears still staining his face and Chanyeol gently wiped them away. Baekhyun pouted with the gesture. When the latter looked up at him, eyes still glistening, Chanyeol let out his breath. Baekhyun was being like this again, like he wasn’t older than him. He was too precious, too adorable, Chanyeol believed no one deserved this man. No one, even him. But Baekhyun loved him and that was the most beautiful thing that happened in his life. He took his hand on his chest, closed his eyes and leaned over to kiss him.

Baekhyun’s lips were divine, it made him feel a whole lot of emotions and when they kiss like this, the whole world would stop for Chanyeol. He felt Baekhyun’s other hand on his lap, and he took them together to his nape. He then played with his hair, a moan escaping his lips as Chanyeol kissed him deeper, it was never enough. Chanyeol could gobble Baekhyun up and it would never be enough. He was soft, baby-like, he could squeeze him in his arms forever.

Baekhyun was about to put himself in between Chanyeol’s thighs, not breaking the kiss, when they heared some noises from behind the door. They pulled away from each other and Baekhyun cutely gasped when one of the staff tried to open the door. Thank God, Chanyeol locked it but now the voices were almost panicking, asking each other why the hell the dressing room was locked. Chanyeol then felt his phone vibrate. It was Sehun, panicking, too, saying that the staff were on their way. He looked up at Baekhyun. “Umm..”

Baekhyun smooched him quickly on the lips and went to get the door, but before he could go away, Chanyeol caught him by the hand, his fingers resting on their newly bought and worn ring. He looked at it, then at Baekhyun. “I love you..”

Baekhyun smiled, intertwined their fingers before pulling away again. “Love you, too. I’m sorry awhile ago. I was just.. upset.”

“I know, baby.”

“I have to get the door, Yeollie.”

“You sure?”

“I got this.”

With that, Chanyeol let him go, following his every move. Baekhyun then opened the door, explaining why they were locked on the inside. He heard Sehun and Jongin, he heard the staff. But he couldn’t get his eyes off of Baekhyun. The latter winked at him. They smiled.

His heart swelled with emotions. Oh, how he loved the man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> For the love of chanbaek, always. :)<3


End file.
